Sapientia Vita's Personality Development
Sapientia Personality Development: 1.She values wisdom. * Her name meaning wisdom, is also an expectation for her. She wishes to always be wise, she strives for this attribute in her character. 2. She is poised, proud but jovial * She keeps to herself and comes off standoffish. However, if she sees you as a friend she is loyal to death. She will fight with you and for you as long as you remain a friend. * She loves her life, her friends and loves to laugh, she feels that life is something to be enjoyed and explored. 3. She loves to think and learn, she is a scholar. * Her private instructor instilled in her a thirst for knowledge. Cupitor taught her to always seek answers and never stop until the truth is found. * She loves philosophy and wishes to always study the great ideas of others. She, however, wishes to eventually develop great ideas of her own. 4. She hates deception. * The quickest way to lose Sapientia as an ally is for her to find out you have lied to her or to anyone. * She has no understanding why someone would hide behind lies. People who rely on lies makes Sapientia think you are a coward that will not stand behind your actions. She views this as a character flaw and that you do not know how to act any better than a child, she will treat you based on how you act. 5. She loves all races but her favorite are humans. * She does not understand why humans are treated as a secondary class in the halls of Lindala and resents that about her home * Humans, while they have many down falls, are also glorious when they come together. They create more than any race alive. They are resistant and persistent and for these reasons she sees value and respects humanity. 6. She will not kill unless necessary. * She follows Kalyar primarily, she believes that life is sacred and should be valued. The Gods called all races into existence and this gift should be honored. * She also follows Unquala, Kalyar’s sister. She believes that one God cannot work without the other and that while killing should be a last resort it is not something to fear. However, unlike many Unquala followers she does not feel that killing without justification is what the goddess wishes, for that would disrespect her brother. 7. Sapientia loves a challenge. * She has a naturally competitive spirit. This comes from the desire to always better herself. * This trait is most apparent on the field. * Trainingfor almost two centuries under the tutelage of Cupitor she has confidence but she welcomes criticism and recognizes that she can be beat and wishes to learn from those that do. * Her desire for a challenge and to better herself is more than just in a fight. She wishes to get better in all aspects of her life and welcomes anyone who makes her think. She is fiercely independent and demands respect. ' ' ' ' ' ' Sapientia’s Philosophy- Virtues of a Friend ' I'n progress and is an open discussion: Character traits, top down represent the order in which they must be achieved. You cannot proceed to the next step without doing the first. These are the three steps to having a true friend. Sapientia believes that there are more traits dedicated to friendship but she narrowed it down to three she finds most important. Bravery- To be courageous enough to look for answers and bold enough to stand by your choices. ' Listed first; because one cannot do anything else without having bravery. A person must have courage to face who they are and what they believe. '''Honesty- with one’s self as well as with others. You cannot be honest with others if you are not honest with yourself.' ' Listed second; because you cannot have honesty without bravery, honesty with yourself and with others show who you are and what you stand for. This requires searching ones inner self and sifting through tangled emotions. To reveal who you are and what you stand for, takes courage. You cannot be a friend without understanding yourself. '''Loyalty- the pillar of friendship, impossible to have without the first two traits.' ''' Listed last; this characteristic is hard to find in people, for people to be considered a friend, need to have bravery, to declare you are loyal; honesty, to be dedicated when you declare loyalty. Finally, loyalty shows that there is a bond between you and a friend that is most important to uphold and respect. This bond will be tested and you must be courageous and honest enough to face the tests. You must first know yourself before proceeding with life. You must know yourself before you know others. You must know yourself before achieving these traits. These three characteristics are most important to have in a friend. This is what Sapientia looks for in friendship.